Sorry can be the Way
by platinum05mirage
Summary: It's been a year since Kanata and Miyu parted ways. But what happens when Miyu comes back? Will Kanata finally confess his love for Miyu or things will just get even worse?


**Author's note: This is my first fanfic about Miyu and Kanata. I know it is not that good but I hope you guys enjoy reading. Pls. review…**

Sorry Can Be The Way…

It's already winter. The whole surroundings are very cold and every house was covered with snow. On a shrine by the hill, a handsome boy with brown hair of 16 years old is seated by the window, looking at the snow falling and is in deep thought. He still couldn't forget every detail of the events that happened to him last year. Unexpectedly, an alien baby and his sitterpet fell to Saoinji temple and not only that, Miyu, a blonde girl of his age came to live with him too.

He definitely miss all of them especially Miyu. He missed the times when they were arguing about a lot of things. He also missed her smile and her unique attitude.

Surely, Miyu is enjoying in America now, he thought but he should be happy for her, shouldn't he? But why does he keep on thinking about her everyday? Is something wrong with him?

Well that's what love is all about… Love? Did he just think about love?

From being very serious, a smile was finally painted on his face.

Yes, he thought, I love Miyu! When we get to see each other again, I will definitely try to tell her how I feel. I just hope I'll have enough courage…

With that thought, Kanata's eyes became drowsy and he finally went to bed and sleep.

The next morning…

"Kanata! Wake up!" shouted Kanata's father gleefully.

"What is it, Dad? It's still early", Kanata answered yawning.

"I'm going on another pilgrimage to India! Oh, I'm so happy. Please let me leave, son," said Kanata's father.

"But why? You will leave me alone again!"

"Don't worry Kanata, someone will be staying with you while I'm away."

"What? Who?" asked Kanata with a curious look.

Suddenly, a person entered Kanata's room and to his surprise… It was the blonde girl whom he fell in love with, Miyu!

"So Kanata, Miyu, I'd better be going. See ya!" Houshou said quickly and made his way out of the door hastily.

"Hi Kanata! Long time no see!" Miyu exclaimed as she sat down next to him on his bed.

Suddenly, Kanata felt his head spin and his heart started to beat faster. He stared at Miyu with a blank face without saying anything. He did not know how to react. He was happy deep inside but a part of him feels so agitated. He wasn't able to see Miyu for a long time right? Yes, he is glad but at the same time why does he feel nervous?

"Kanata what's wrong? Why aren't you speaking? Miyu asked moving closer to him, "Are you all right?"

"I'm alright," Kanata said looking away and blushing.

"Are you sure you're all right? Is something the matter?" Miyu insisted and put her palm on his forehead.

Kanata blushed even more and he even became tenser that he couldn't control himself and he shouted, "I SAID I'M ALRIGHT! DIDN'T I? WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FIRST IF YOU DON"T MIND?"

"WHY YOU PERVERT! IS THAT HOW YOU WELCOME YOUR VISITOR! HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT ME!" bellowed Miyu, "I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR BAD ATTITUDE ALREADY WHEN ME, LOU, PEPO AND BOW MEOW LEFT BUT YOU ARE STILL THE IGNORANT, OBNOXIOUS AND NASTY KANATA THAT I KNOW! I HATE YOU!"

After saying all those things, Miyu left with her eyes close to tears.

That night, Kanata couldn't sleep for he couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him and Miyu that morning. They were not in speaking terms the whole day. They cooked their own food and did not eat at the same time. Kanata can really sense that Miyu was actually avoiding him.

He couldn't believe that he shouted at Miyu, he really didn't mean it. He was just too shy to face her or worse even talk to her.

Then, a sudden realization came into Kanata's mind…

"_I_ _know I'm wrong, I should apologize… I shouldn't have shouted at her in the first place. At the same time I will also tell her what I feel_." Kanata said to himself and without anymore thinking, he dashed right away to Miyu's room.

"Miyu, are you there? Kanata muttered while knocking at the door but nobody answered.

After a few more knocks and nobody still answered him, he just stood still at the door and began, "Miyu, if you don't want to talk to me, I'll be fine with it but I just want to say something to you… Here goes… I'm really sorry for what I did to you a while ago. I really didn't mean it. You have no idea how regretful I am for everything I said that I even planned on bumping my head to the wall a while ago.

Tears were now falling from Kanata's eyes but he made a small laugh. Little did he know that Miyu who was standing near the door, was also crying.

"I'm really sorry, Miyu. Kanata continued, "To tell you the truth, I was so stupid because I shouted at you with a very nonsensical reason. You know why? It's because I am too shy to face you. I don't know what to do. I felt like I was going to melt in front of you. Well it's because… because…because…

Kanata stopped for a while because a battle was raging inside his head. _No, I can't say it, not this time! She is still angry… For sure she will reject me. But wait this can be my chance.I've already said sorry to her. Besides, she is already here with me once again… Why will I still let go of her? Common, Kanata you can do this…_

Kanata suddenly felt the urge of telling her so he took a deep breath and began, "Miyu, I've really been wanting to tell you this, The truth is I like you… no… I love you very much. I have been feeling so lonely without you. I told myself that I am going to tell you as soon as we meet again but timidity attacked me that's why I felt so uncomfortable when you arrived a while ago."

Miyu couldn't take it anymore, she even cried harder and slowly, she reached for the door and she opened it little by little.

As the door was opened, they hugged each other right away without even saying another word. After a few minutes or maybe hours of weeping, Miyu finally spoke with a smile painted on her face, "Kanata, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you as well. You know what; you are not the only one who's stupid!"

With that, Kanata began to smile too.

Then Miyu continued, "Kanata, I'm so happy to be back here. I missed you so much. I was always thinking about you while I was in America. I want to be with you that's why I came back here in Japan and….

Miyu looked deeply in Kanata's eyes and finally said the magic words Kanata was dying to hear from her,

"Kanata, I Love you too…"

Without further hesitation, Kanata lowered his face and kissed Miyu passionately making her feel how he loves her. Miyu, on the other hand was doing the same, she kissed Kanata fervently without letting go.

This was the happiest day of their lives. They may have had a hard day but it was really worth it because through the things that happened that day, they were able to express their real feelings with the ones they really love.

I_ never knew that Sorry can also be a way to tell your feelings to someone_. Kanata thought as he and Miyu looked at the stars that night and relive all of the memories they shared together…

-The END-

**A/N: I know that my story is not really good but I did this fan fiction because I am really a big fan of Miyu and Kanata… thanks anyway…**


End file.
